1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to compositions containing organic aluminum complexes having utility as coatings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of organic aluminum compounds in coating compositions has gained wide acceptance, particularly in the formation of the films, paints, lacquers, varnishes, and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,230,188 to Peters discloses an air drying coating composition which includes a metallic drying agent which can be an inorganic or organic aluminum compound. Several other suitable metals can also be used.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,180,645 to Emmons et al discloses an autooxidizable coating composition which utilizes a polyvalent metal containing a complex or salt which catalyzes the curing of an acrylate monomer and at least one member of the group consisting of an organic isocyanate, urethane oil, and a uralkyd.
The use of aluminum ethyl acetoacetato di-2-ethoxyethoxide in 2-ethoxy ethanol, in an alkyd coating composition is disclosed by D. J. Love in "Aluminum Organic Compounds in High Solids Alkyd Coatings", Journal of Coatings Technology, Vol. 53, No. 680, pages 55-58 (September 1981). Therein, Love discloses that when the aluminum compound is added to an alkyd solution, the alkoxide groupings undergo displacement through reaction with hydroxyl and carboxyl groups.
A description of the chemical reactions occurring between various aluminum organic compounds in inks and varnishes is disclosed by Dr. John E. Vincent in "Chemistry of Aluminum-Organics in the Preparation of Ink Vehicles and Gel Varnishes", American Ink Maker, pages 25-35 (October 1984).
Other aspects of coating technology are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,715,328 to Stapfer et al, which deals with cobalt (II) hydrazine complexes which can be used for drying alkyd coating compositions. U.S. Pat. No. 3,925,279 to Horii discloses various cold setting coating compositions which comprise maleinized liquid polybutadiene, a drying oil or semi-drying oil modified alkyd resin, a polyfunctional vinyl monomer, a ketone peroxide and a heavy metal salt of a carboxylic acid.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,705,702 to LaBerge discloses a coating composition containing a coconut oil modified methacrylate alkyd resin. U.S. Pat. No. 2,526,605 to Fraser discloses various gasket materials which utilize metallic dryers such as the naphthenates, resinates and oleates of cobalt, manganese, lead, zinc, or mixtures thereof.